Mientras tanto
by Core chocolate
Summary: Las profundas reflexiones de los líderes de escuadrón después del juicio de Eren.


Para **ella**, porque siempre será parte de mí.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin pertenece a Hajime Isayama, escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Mientras tanto...**

Erwin se acercó hasta el sofá y posó la vista en Eren, que se quejaba bajito, adolorido por la golpiza recibida hacía unos minutos en la sala de la corte.

\- Lo sentimos - dijo aclarando la voz para iniciar lo que sería uno de sus tantos discursos morales, escuchados innumerables ocasiones por sus tres subordinados allí presentes, quienes no le prestaban atención en ese momento, sabedores de lo que haría; sin embargo, el muchacho era material nuevo, una hoja en blanco que podría llenar de sus elocuentes y sentidas palabras. Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la habitación...

Hanji y Levi:

\- Fuiste muy violento, discúlpate.

\- Tch.

\- Todavía es un niño, lo dejarás traumado.

\- No soy un monstruo.

\- Pero eres un salvaje, además, si no está sano, no podré estudiarlo.

\- Eso es lo que hubieras dicho desde el principio. Tú también lo traumarás.

\- Yo no lo golpearé hasta el cansancio, ni le tiraré los dientes.

\- Tendrá algo que dejarle al ratón de los dientes - se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Nunca has pensado que tal vez no exista el ratón de los dientes? - Hanji preguntó seria.

\- Entonces podrá dárselo a la loca, estúpida y cuatro ojos hada de los titanes - Levi respondió con hastío.

\- Oye, esos son muchos adjetivos peyorativos en una sola oración, enano amante de la limpieza y "agarro como saco de práctica al primero que se me pare enfrente" - le reclamó molesta. - Pero... ¿crees que me permita quedarme con su diente? -inmediatamente cambió su expresión de enojo por una de excesivo interés y un brillo inusual apareció en sus ojos.

\- Yo qué sé.

\- No eres para nada amable. Pobre Eren, que tendrá que soportarte a partir de ahora - dijo con un fingido tono dramático.

\- Tch, te quejas demasiado, después de todo el mocoso es un soldado, debe tener en mente que la vida en la milicia no es fácil.

\- Discúlpate, por lo menos.

\- Tch... - protestó fastidiado. - Eres una molestia peor que los cerdos del culto y la Policía Militar juntos.

\- Eso es porque soy como la voz de tu conciencia, mi querido Levinocho. Por cierto, ¿quieres ver el diente? - añadió con una sonrisa malvada antes de que el soldado se apresurara a sentarse a lado del muchacho.

Y frente a la ventana...

Mike:

\- ¿Ese chico olía a pan con leche? ¿O sólo es mi hambre? - pensaba. - Me pregunto qué cocinarán hoy en el cuartel, espero que no sea esa insípida sopa que sirven a menudo... ¿Qué ingredientes llevará? Al igual que a Erwin, nunca he podido descubrirle ningún olor... La misteriosa sopa del cuartel y el misterioso comandante de la Tropa de Exploración... ¿Cuántos secretos guardarán? - se llevó una mano a la barbilla. - ¿Podría ser que Smith la haya comido durante tanto tiempo que por eso haya perdido su olor? ¿O la sopa forma parte de algún titánico plan del comandante para ganar la lucha de la humanidad? - un gruñido en su estómago lo sacó de sus profundas cavilaciones. - Arg, me encantaría un filete de ternera con un toque de hierbas de olor, un delicioso café caliente y, como postre, una rica Nanaba, digo, banana... Esta hambre y las bromas de Hanji sobre los nombres están causando estragos en mí... Tengo que pensar en otra cosa... Nanaba, banana; Moblit, mueble; Niza, tiza, ¿o era Nifa, rifa?; Levi, enano..., eso no rima, Hanji; Pixis, frente despejada... ¿Qué? - suspiró. - Henning, pudín; Sina, cocina; Dita, dieta... ¿Cuánto piensa seguir hablando ese Erwin? No como nada desde ayer por la tarde y ya casi es hora de la cena, y ni siquiera puedo contar con mi ración de galletitas, porque desaparecieron misteriosamente... Ummm... - inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el otro hombre rubio. - Qué extraño, nunca he percibido aroma alguno en Erwin, pero hoy huele a galletitas - se dijo, mientras alzaba una ceja de forma interrogante.

\- Oye, Eren - se oyó la voz de Levi - ¿Me guardas rencor?

* * *

Esto sucede después del juicio de Eren. Esa imagen en el manga me provoca algunas dudas, como qué es lo que conversarán Hanji y Levi, mientras Erwin y Eren hablan, y por supuesto, en qué estará pensando Mike.

No soy buena describiendo grandes escenas, soy más de momentos específicos y un poco de diálogos, por eso salió esto. Y no es que esté de humor para escribir tonterías como éstas, pero, como dicen muchos, es algo que tenía que sacar de mi sistema. Aun así, agradezco a quienes lo lean.

Algo más, me disculpo por no poner una imagen de esa escena, pero no encontré. Por si quieren verla, está casi al final del capítulo 19 del manga. Lo siento.


End file.
